Dirty Little Addiction
by insanestatic
Summary: LSP convinces Gumball to come to a Demon King concert. Human AU! Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee EDIT: No longer just a oneshot!
1. It begins

**Author Note: This is a human AU! No gum, lumps or vampires here**

* * *

Prince Gumball collapsed onto his bed. It had been yet another long, arduous day. He had four different meetings, and had to spend the rest of the day attending to the needs of his people that had piled up as always. He slowly turned over in bed and sat up, letting out a heaving sigh. To his relief, his maid had already left a steaming hot cup of chamomile tea at his bedside. He smiled as he took a sip. She always knew how to make tea to his liking. Suddenly, he put the cup down and took off his shirt so he could enjoy his tea in his pajamas. He was just about to remove his pants when the door burst open.

"BUBBSIE! What up, dude?"

The prince was so startled that he thought he would explode with anxiety. "Augh…what is it?" He asked.

"I just came to see what you were up to. I knew that no matter what, you're gonna need someone to chill with and get you out of that funk."

"I am in no 'funk', thank you very much. I love my work."

"Yeah, like whatever."

Gumball's visitor was no other than the purple-loving prince from the Rolling Lands, nicknamed Lumpy Space for the fact that its many hills seem to form an unnatural pentagon of rolling plains.

"So, like how've you been? Haven't seen you in like, forever." Lumpy Space Prince asked, taking a seat into an overstuffed chair.

"Oh, I've been doing quite well, thank you! I've been experimenting with stem cells in my lab, and I think I might have reached a breakthr-"

"_Boooooooooooooooorrring!_" LSP began to snore.

"Well, you did ask how I was."

"How you were! I didn't ask for you to tell me your entire life story! We'll be here for six years if you tell me all that junk. Besides labs, meetings and junk, what else have you been up to?"

"Well…" Gumball bit his lip. What had he been up to in his spare time? "I am afraid that I spend all my free time in my lab or in the kitchen. I was thinking about making some cream puffs later. Would you like to help?"

"I'll help you _eat_ them, but whatever. Sounds boring. The only thing I like about cooking is that there's a ton of dough to eat." Lumpy Space prince walked over and put his hands on Gumball's shoulders. "You need to get out more, man."

"Excuse you? As a prince, I have a reputation to keep up! Besides, I am perfectly content with-"

"Blah blah blah blah! Do you ever stop talking and just listen to people? What I'm saying is that you need to get out of this place. You also need to start spending more than a few minutes with your buds and calling_ that_ hanging out. I know you're not completely boring! I know there _must_ be a human in there somewhere." Lumpy Space Prince then proceeded to rummage through Gumball's things and haphazardly threw what was not of interest over his shoulder.

"W-wait! I have a system! You're messing up my order!"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care. Wait…you listen to the Demon King too?"

Gumball blushed. "Yes; I happen to really like his music. I do listen to music every now and again to calm my nerves."

"Oh good, I was starting to think you were manufactured or something for work and there wasn't any humanity in your bod." LSP suddenly froze and grinned from ear to ear. "Dude, there's like totally a Demon King concert Saturday. You need to come there with me and get out of this place."

"_Excuse you_? Like I said before, I have a reputation to keep up with that I can't afford to ruin. I'm a prince! I have people who depend on me and look up to me. Besides, I have so much work to do."

"Dude, use those brains of yours to make yourself a hole in your schedule that leaves you free for Saturday night. It's not that hard. I know you can do it and you just don't wanna let yourself. Besides, you don't have to be the prince that night; we'll dress you up and stuff and no one will notice you!" LSP gasped. "Let's go online shopping!" LSP ran over to Gumball's computer and collapsed his rather well-endowed behind into the computer chair. "Gimmie a credit card. We'll make you all sexy so you can-" LSP gasped once again. "I just had two amazing ideas. First, we should totally get you a back stage pass to go see the Demon King. Second, I think I know what will loosen you up for good. You should take somebody from the concert home and get laid!"

Gumball's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "_Excuse me_? I _at least_ need to be taken out to dinner first. I'm not having sex on the first day, and there's no way in heck that I'm having a one night stand."

"You say that now, but just wait until you see somebody with some massive jugs or a huge badonkadonk walk by. You'll be _all _over that." Gumball's face scrunched up. "Oh, are you into the ittie bittie titty committee? Into buts instead of booty?" LSP frowned. "Don't tell me the rumors are true. You're into guys aren't you?"

Gumball's eyes widened. "Um…"

"That's a yes. To be honest, it's not hard to figure out at all."

"I-I'm not confirming anything. I know you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Well whatever you're into, you need to get laid. Maybe we can get you a back stage pass and Marshall can show you a good time. Maybe a good party. Sounds like a plan. Gimmie a credit card!"

Gumball sighed. There was no stopping this one. "Fine…"

Gumball tried his best to throw himself into his work, but to his disappointment, the uneasiness of what was to come that Saturday overcame him. He felt himself getting more and more tea than usual, and blanking out in thought during meetings. Eventually, Saturday came and he nervously sat on his bed to wait for LSP.

"BUBS!" LSP burst in through the door with his arms raised and looked as if he just won the lottery. Gumball sucked in his breath swiftly and prepared for the worst. "_Are you ready for _\- wait. You have to chill out first. The stick is even further up your ass than usual."

"_Excuse me?_ I do not have a stick up my bottom. I am perfectly calm right now."

"That's a big fat lie. Anyway, let's get you dressed up. I got you so much stuff."

"What's in the can and packages you bought? I thought you just got me clothes."

"Well, you complained so much about being seen that I decided to dye your hair and give you piercings so you'll be even more unrecognizable."

Gumball went pale. "Ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me. Put on this stuff already!" LSP pointed to the stash of items he ordered and flopped into an overstuffed chair. Gumball sighed and took the clothes into the bathroom to get dressed.

Before he could even finish, LSP burst into the bathroom with the can of dye and packs of piercings. "Why are you taking so long? Are you ready for – wait, you wear panties?"

"_LSP! Please!_ This is awkward enough as it is!"

"Oh, I see. You're getting yourself all sexy for your one night stand. Good idea."

"I am n…you know what, I don't even care what you think anymore. Just do your worst. However, I am concerned about the dye and piercings…"

"Dude, I'm not crazy! It's for one night. It's totally temp dye and fake piercings. After a hot shower and some easy removals, you'll be back to your boring old princess self."

"_Prince._"

"Whatever. Hold still."

With surprising care, LSP worked on Gumball's hair. He didn't want to admit it, but he rather liked the colors he had picked. Half of his hair had been dyed jet black while the other half was bright pink. To his relief, all the piercings were false as LSP had said. Who knew he would look good with so many piercings?

"So, what do you think? You don't look like the pompous, high and mighty princess prince anymore. I think I did a good job."

"To be honest, I can agree. Not only does it not look bad, but I barely look like myself unless I really look."

Gumball stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had on a long black hoodie with bright cyan flames on them and torn grey jeans. He wore sneakers and covered his hair with his hood. He had stick-on eyebrow piercings, a nose ring, and snake bites. Just in case his hood was removed, LSP had also given him several earrings that either stuck on or slid on the cartilage.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"Shouldn't we be going?"

LSP turned in a huff and headed out the door. Unknown to him, Gumball had added several…_enhancements_ to himself, some of which were caught already by his rather loud friend. He hated to admit it, but his subconscious screamed at him to pretty himself up in preparation for the prospect of getting dirty for the night. He tried his best to hide his secret excitement behind the very slight smile he always wore in case a picture was snapped of him.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside of LSP's car. It could not possibly have passed inspection, but he tried his best to ignore it. He definitely didn't want to get in, but he tried his best to hide his discomfort and got in. LSP probably lived in there for all he knew. He was surprised he had a car, even if it was an awful one. As the engine sputtered to life, he couldn't help but look back at his palace with a longing look on his face. How would this night turn out?

"Let's go party!" Gumball gripped the seat as LSP suddenly sped off over the speed limit and got onto the interstate. What had he gotten himself into?

Loud. That's all that Gumball could think of. _Loud._ _"Will I go deaf?"_ He thought to himself. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to keep track of LSP! He would lose him for minutes on end and then find him with his eyes attached to a miniskirt.

"Have you even spoken to anyone yet?" LSP asked after Gumball lost and found him for what felt like the millionth time.

"Um…no. I don't know anyone here and I don't want to cause unwanted attention to myself."

"Lame! Dude, your backstage pass is your ticket to getting laid. Find a piece of booty you like and just offer your pass to them. She'll love you_ forever _and do whatever you ask. I know what's what I'm doing with my pass. I'm getting my D wet tonight!"

Gumball groaned and turned away in disgust. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew LSP was right; how was he ever going to get laid at that rate? No matter how hard he tried, his subconscious kept screaming at him to get some. In order to calm himself, he tried his best to focus on the music. As he peered up to the singing, guitar playing star on stage, Gumball felt himself getting lost. A small smile crept onto his face as he listened to what he believed was a demonic angel sent to sing for the masses. As warmth rose to his face, he the noise of the crowd seemed to subside to almost nothing. Just as he was about to be completely lost to the music, he felt a huge smack on his back. He yelped and turned around to find his friend standing behind him with a girl attached to him.

"Dude, I thought I lost you. I was calling you for ages. You looked like you were freaking in love. I wanted to introduce you to Makenzie."

The girl stuck to his friend, or rather his back stage pass, gave a small wave before looking down and freezing up. "Oh my God."

Gumball raised one eyebrow and followed her gaze. To his horror, he had been happier than he thought when listening to the music. With haste, he pulled down his hoodie and blushed madly. "S-sorry! It happens!"

LSP chuckled, but it was lost in the sounds of the crowd and the music pouring from the speakers. "Man, and I thought the only hard and rock thing was the hard rock he's playing. I guess I was wrong! Anyway, if you need a ride back, just follow Mackenzie back to me when she's done being back stage." He smirked when the girl under his arm squealed in delight and kissed his pass.

Gumball gave a slight eye roll and turned back around to face the stage.

* * *

"Hey guy! I don't think I caught your name. _You_ want to see the band?" Gumball turned around to find LSP's date looking at him in confusion. When she gave him a quick once-over and peered into the face under his hoodie, she seemed to come to a realization. "Oh, my bad. I didn't know."

Gumball raised a falsely-pierced brow. "You didn't know what?"

"About…you know. What you're into."

Gumball jumped slightly. "W-wait, you think I'm – I'm not - !"

"Dude, it's fine. It's 2015. You don't have to be afraid to admit what you are!"

Gumball groaned. Soon, a security guard motioned for the many girls to walk through the back stage door. LSP's date let out an inhuman screech and was the first to burst through the door. Gumball felt himself grow shaky as he, the last person, walked through the door. To his embarrassment, he appeared to be the only male there who had come to see the band. When he followed a small line, he saw that none other than Marshall Lee was signing autographs. To his greatest surprise however, he gave each and every girl a big wet kiss.

"That's right, Marsh kisses _all _his fans." Marshall winked at one girl and chuckled as her friends had to catch her when she nearly fainted. Soon, it was Gumball's turn for an autograph.

"Um…could you sign my phone case please?" Asked Gumball.

"Sure, no prob." Marshall stopped for a minute to peer into Gumball's hooded face for a minute and looked him from head to toe. "Actually…do you mind if I see your phone for a sec? I know how to work it; I've got the same one."

"My phone? Sure I suppose..." Marshall signed Gumball's case and smirked evilly as he entered something into the hot pink phone. When Gumball took it back, he nearly fainted. Marshall had entered himself as a new contact and wrote "call me~" next to his name. "W-what is the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of this? What, do you live under a rock? It means that I want somebody to hang with and…stuff." Marshall smirked devilishly with the last word. "I can drive you if you want. We can order something and watch some movies."

Gumball froze. "Um…you mean tonight?"

"Tonight would be great. I need someone to help me relax and shit. These guys all have dates, so I'm left with no friends for the night to hang with."

Gumball gulped. Should he go with him? He couldn't mean that he just wants a friend. Is this really happening? What does he say when he wants to go back to the palace? Gumball thought things over in his head for what seemed like forever to Marshall.

"I know you're going to say yes, so let's just go."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Snake Bites. You know you want to hang with the coolest person on the planet. I didn't catch your name by the way."

Gumball was caught by surprise, but made a quick recovery. "Actually, my friends call me Snake Bites. You can just call me that."

"Cool. Well, I'm ready if you are."

"O-Oh, I'm ready too."

After a relatively quiet car ride, Gumball found himself at a very comfortable apartment. He expected a rock star like Marshall to have roaches crawling out of pizza boxes and underwear on the table, but to his greatest surprise there wasn't a single item out of place. His kind of guy. Marshall turned on a lamp as Gumball took a seat on the couch.

"I'm gonna order us some pizza." Marshall plopped down on the couch and stretched out his arms. "Do you eat meat?"

_"What?!" _Gumball screamed in his mind. His jaw dropped as he felt all of the blood rush to his cheeks.

Marshall's smirk faded. "Dude, what did you think I meant? I was asking if you were a vegetarian."

"Oh! _Oh!_ Of course! No, I am not. I'm fine with whatever you order."

Marshall chuckled. "Great. You thought I meant something else, didn't you? Sounds like someone's brain is stuck on Hump Day."

"Oh, honestly!" Gumball crossed his arms in a huff. "It was a simple mistake. My mind is not in the gutter!"

"Dude, chill out. Don't get your panties in a twist. It was funny! You need to get the stick out of your ass and chillax."

Gumball blushed. Was LSP actually right about the way he acted? He hated the thought of LSP of all people being right. "I'm sorry. I just…I'm just very tense and uneasy. I usually don't do things like this. I'm um…an introvert! Yes. I just am not used to concerts and hanging out. My friend dragged me out to your concert practically against my will after he found out that I love your music."

Marshall's smirk grew. "You are adorable. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Go ahead and pick out a movie while I order us some grub." Marshall walked into another room with his phone after gesturing to a tall stack of DVD cases. _"White Chicks? Is this a porno?" _Gumball blushed. What kinds of movies were these? After a quick read through disk synopsizes, he found out that Marshall was apparently into African American comedy. The first movie he saw apparently wasn't even porn at all.

"K, pizza should be here soon. Hope you like the junk I ordered. Oh, you wanna watch Don't be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood? I love that one! Let's."

Gumball jumped when he awoke feeling too comfortable. How did he end up in Marshall's arms? "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I pass out?"

Marshall smiled at him. "Yup. A couple movies in, you passed out and I kept you warm. You were out for a while. It was cute." Gumball felt the blood rush to his face once more. "You know…I have a rule that I kiss _all_ my fans, and I don't think I got a kiss from you. We need to fix that."

Gumball's face reddened even more. "Excuse me? Wait, you're – "

"Pansexual?" Gumball mentally smacked himself for automatically assuming that Marshall, or anyone for that matter, was heterosexual. How rude of him. "You have to move the hood though. I want to see your face."

Gumball felt the excessive blood drain from his cheeks. "That is not a good idea."

"Why, did you lose a bet and get a bad haircut? It's cool. I'm sure you'll still be adorable."

"N-no, it's just-"

"Snakey. Hood. Off. Now."

Gumball's anger bubbled over. "Don't order me around! I give orders!" Gumball covered his mouth. Whoops. He felt like a vampire in the sunlight when Marshall suddenly flipped his hood back.

"You're totally that faggy prince, aren't you? That last outburst kind of gave it away."

Gumball sighed. "A _normal _prince, yes. My friends really just call me Gumball."

Silence filled the room for what felt like hours until Marshall finally broke it. "So, can I still get that kiss? I'm clean you know if that's what you're worried about."

"Wait, you're not angry? Shocked? You don't feel deceived? You're ok with this?"

"Sure I am. As long as we're spilling secrets here, I'm a king who is living a double life. The rumors are true." For the second time that night? – morning? -, Gumball's jaw fell on the ground. "So, technically, I can give you orders. I order you to pucker up and get ready for a ride."

Gumball sighed and did as he was told. He didn't expect anything, but he could barely contain his surprise when he felt a pair of oddly cool lips on his own. Even more surprising, he felt a tongue. He let out a small whimper at first, but then he all but melted. Just when he was about to get more, Marshall pulled away.

"Dude, are you wearing flavored lip gloss?"

"Perhaps."

Marshall's smirk deepened. "You dirty little thing. That means yes. How did you know that I love strawberries?"

"I just happen to like strawberries is all."

"Sure, sure. You know, I really like your disguise. Who did it? All that stuff comes off, right?"

"Yes; all of the piercings are false and the dye is temporary. The friend that dragged me to the concert did my disguise.

"Well, he she or they did a damn good job. You know what really make tonight?"

"What?"

"Dress up."

Gumball raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to try on some of my stuff so I can see how you look in it. I think you could get away in some of my other concerts in some of my awesome stuff. My wardrobe is amazingly sexy." Gumball was skeptical. "Come on, no buts. I know you're thinking of excuses right now. Clothes time!" Gumball yelped as Marshall grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into his room with surprising strength.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I refuse to come out of this room!"

"Come on princess, it's cool! We're both dudes. Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"I'm telling you that these pants are entirely too small!"

"Nah, you've just got an ass that's too big for them. Booty is good though; I like it. Come out already."

Gumball groaned and shuffled out of Marshall's bathroom. He was holding Marshall's jeans up by the crotch to cover himself, but his back side was left partly exposed.

"Very sexy."

Marshall was right. Other than the obvious issue with his pants, he thought he looked amazing. Gumball's face flushed when he felt a pair of thin arms encircle his waist. Gumball was looking into Marshall's closet doors, which were all a bunch of mirrors. He couldn't believe the sight of the arms around his waist.

"You know, you smell really good." Gumball felt himself shiver as Marshall gently kissed, then licked his neck. "Are you wearing body butter?"

"Perhaps."

"That means yes. How'd you know I love cherries too? I swear, _you_ are my fetish."

Before Gumball could nervously blurt out anything else, he felt teeth on his neck. The tiniest of moans escaped from his mouth before he could close it. He knew he would have to wear high collared outfits after this. With each love bite that he received, a shiver ran up and down his body and blood began to collect in a place other than his face that time. Marshall's hands trailed under Gumball's – or rather Marshall's – borrowed shirt and firmly rubbed the tender skin underneath before trailing downward.

"Come on. Lose the hands, hun."

Gumball did as he was told and let go of his pants. His posterior was indeed too large, so the pants stayed up regardless.

"You wear panties too? Well, I guess you have to in order to contain all of this." Gumball yelped after feeling a firm smack on his buttocks, earning a chuckle from Marshall. "I just want you to relax, alright? I know came to see me so you could get out of that stuffy palace. Marshy has just what you need." Gumball sighed in contentment as he felt a hand slide across his buttocks and another hand firmly stroke him. Marshall began to move forward until Gumball's hands were firmly pressed onto the glass in front of him. He then felt a great warmth on his buttocks that slowly slid up and down.

"Can I ask you something awkward?"

"Mhm…" Gumball replied, too in shock to use real words.

"Are you fine with this?" Marshall pressed his fingers just above his entrance.

"Mhm…"

Gumball heard the snap of what sounded like a cap before feeling warm, wet fingers gently slide in and work themselves in and out of his entrance. As he began to feel more and more heat, he began to squirm slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yes…it's just hot!"

"Yup, this is hot."

"No, I mean…back there."

"Oh. This is warming lube."

Gumball frowned slightly when he felt Marshall remove his fingers, but his disappointment faded when he felt something else press against him. He felt more wetness before ever so slowly, Marshall began entering him. Gumball held his breath until Marshall was all of the way in, and then he took a few deep breaths. He opened his eyes wider to look at himself in the mirror as Marshall began to move.

"Damn Gummy, you're tight!"

"Marshall! That's too distasteful! And…it's my first time being on the bottom."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to keep taking good care of you."

Gumball's thoughts began to fade into mush as the heat began to rise once more. He had to put one hand over his mouth to hold back what lewd noises felt needed to escape from his mouth. When he looked up in the mirror, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening, but watching the scene before him unfold only made the pleasure rise more. He had to remove the hand from his mouth and replace it on the mirror to brace himself when Marshall began to move faster while stroking him. To his displeasure, very lewd noises and words began to slide from his throat.

"Dude, are you ok?" Gumball tried to tell him that he was fine, but then Marshall stopped. "You're kind of freaking me out." Gumball became confused yet angered by the pause, but then realized that Marshall may not have understood him. He managed to stutter out that English wasn't his first language, and Marshall began to move again. Gumball looked back at himself in the mirror at his reddened face. This all felt wrong. He was a prince, and here he was having sex on the first date with another man! Was it even a date? He felt disgraced, degraded, and utterly ruined. However, at the same time it all felt so _right_. He didn't want it to stop.

Just as he was about to spill over, Marshall groaned and stopped. Gumball turned around to look at the surprisingly embarrassed Marshall. "Sorry babe; I won't leave you hanging." Marshall stood Gumball up and then got on his knees in front of him, eying what was presented before him. "Damn." Gumball's eyes went as wide as saucers when Marshall took Gumball into his mouth and got to work. Gumball's hands went up to his mouth to cover what noises threatened to escape as he watched. Marshall looked up at him as he worked and gently kneaded the soft orbs underneath. Gumball thought he'd melt from both the pleasure and the heat.

In a split second, found he could not take it anymore. With a muffled scream, Gumball exploded and gripped Marshall's hair tighter than he meant to. He shivered and shook as his climax wore out before falling backwards on Marshall's bed.

"God! What was that, like six years' worth?" Marshall chuckled. "You really did need my help. Feel free to come back any time." Marshall's smile faded when he realized that the barely conscious Gumball probably didn't hear what he had said. After stretching, Marshall got up and dragged Gumball into bed with him. He gently kissed Gumball goodnight before he saw his heavy eyes close. He smiled before falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Good morning, Booty Call." Gumball jumped slightly and turned around only to see Marshall standing in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

"Booty Call? Excuse me?" Gumball then jumped when he realized what panties he was wearing. He wore a black and white striped pair of underwear with peach colored lace, a keyhole at the top, and "BOOTY CALL" written on it in big glittery blue letters. Why had he bought these again? Oh, right. His subconscious is a dirty person. "Oh…right. Sorry. I made eggs. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave or not, but then I just decided to wash my clothes first and-"

"Leave? I'm not that kind of guy! Man, I thought I came off as better than that. We had so much fun last night that I think we should do it again if you want. Not often I have that kind of fun when sober. What do you say?"

Gumball smiled. "I'd like that. Could we be friends?"

"Aren't we already? I didn't mean just butt buddies. That's cool too though. Oh, and don't worry about the prince thing; your secret's safe with me. But I have to ask, what's with the hole in the back of your underwear? Easy access?"

"Oh, honestly! Just eat and hush."

Marshall let out a hearty laugh as he took a plate of eggs to the couch. Boy, LSP sure wouldn't believe this!


	2. The realization

Gumball collapsed onto his bed and groaned. As always, he had chamomile tea waiting for him. Feeling a hint of déjà vu, he took a sip before checking to see if anyone would burst in. Feeling safe, Gumball took off his shirt.

"Hey sexy."

Gumball let out an embarrassing squeal before turning around.

"M-Marshall Lee?! How did you even get in here? Who let you in the palace, and how did you sneak in my room?"

"A creeper never reveals his secrets. So, getting ready for bed already? Lame. I tried to come visit you earlier, but you were working nights."

Gumball blushed. He was right – he had been overworking himself again. Ever since the steamy night a week ago, he had been pouring himself into his work to attempt to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. He hasn't been very successful so far, and it was showing when he zoned off in meetings, blew up things in the lab and forgot to add certain ingredients in his cooking. "Well, as you somehow know, I have been working my tail off and should head to bed earlier tonight. I had to take on a little more than usual lately because I made time for your concert that night. A couple of hours can really back track me, believe it or not.

Marshall walked over to Gumball and placed his hands on his shoulders. He pushed down slightly and made Gumball realize how ridged and stiff were. "Aww, you poor thing." Gumball's eyes widened when Marshall planted a kiss on his lips. Fortunately, Marshall was very slow to pull away. He pulled away just as Gumball pulled sheets over his lap. "I'm here, alright? It's me. You don't have to act so uppity around me. I just want to see you relaxed and happy. Take a deep breath with me." Gumball inhaled and exhaled slowly with Marshall. "See? I think you feel better already. I thought a brainiac like you would know how to manage stress by now. I've heard nothing but nerd things about you."

"I do know how to manage stress! I usually just have tea instead of doing deep breathing exercises. Sometimes I do tend to forget to breathe however." Gumball felt himself getting suddenly embarrassed by the insult to his intelligence. "So, what brings you here? Sex I assume."

Marshall seemed to be suddenly angered. "I thought we were buds. I thought you'd think I'd think more of you than that! It's because I'm a rock star, isn't it? Prejudice!" He turned away from Gumball and pretended to pout.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I truly apologize for upsetting you. I just…we only had one day to meet each other, you know? I wasn't sure what the intent of the meeting was in the first place, and considering how it ended…" Gumball felt blood rush both to his face and south of the border once more.

"Fine, I guess I need to define what we've got going on. Can we be friends with benefits?"

Gumball's face scrunched up. Friends with benefits? How lewd! How dare him! A high and mighty prince such as himself and a _king _shouldn't associate in such a manner. To accept would make him lower than LSP. He still couldn't believe Marshall would suggest a thing! "…I'll think about it."

"Great! Let's do stuff. The night is young!"

"Marshall, you know I've had a long week. I really wish to go to bed. I haven't even completely changed or brushed my teeth yet."

"Aww, come on!"

"I refuse. I need to go to bed."

"Can we at least have sex first?"

Gumball recoiled as if he had been smacked. "How dare you! I am better than that! I can't believe I even thought or suggested that we could be friends with benefits. I think the whole thing is lewd and disgraceful!"

Marshall crossed his arms. "Are you done?"

Gumball sighed. "Yes."

"So that was a yes to the sex?"

"…Yes."

Marshall chuckled. "You are _so_ cute. Try not to be too loud though; this room looks like it echos."

Gumball pouted and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing? I know you want this. I know you've been getting hard since I've been here."

"I'm tired."

"Then I'll be on top." Marshall shook his head and stood Gumball up. "You know, you're a real piece of work. I like that."

Gumball grumbled until he felt the same cool lips he ached for on his own. Marshall slowly slid one hand down to the small of Gumball's back and drug his hand ever so slowly up and down the slender backside. With his other hand, he cradled Gumball's face. Pausing for a minute to nibble on Gumball's lip and smirk, he continued his work onto the neck presented before him. Gumball shivered as he felt great suction and teeth on his tender, exposed neck. Just when he had gotten rid of the last love bites!

Marshall directed him over to a desk with a computer and motioned for him to sit on top of it.

"On the desk? How…naughty."

"That's all you have to say about that? I'm glad you finally got the stick out your ass to make room for-"

"OK that's enough!" Gumball sat on his desk and was going to pout again until he once again felt cool lips on his own. The assault went back down to his neck as he felt his pants being pulled down just enough to expose his purple panties with black polka dots and green bows.

"Aww, you got dressed in anticipation for me, Gummy?"

"N-no! I just – I happen to have a rather feminine taste in underwear. I put them on for me!"

"Sure, sure Booty Call. I doubt those last ones were just for you to see."

Gumball was about to throw a fit, but before he could, a firm grasp on his manhood stopped him in his tracks. Here we go again…

Marshall made quick work of preparing him, and before long Gumball felt the now familiar feeling of being filled. Gumball sighed in contentment and leaned back on the wall behind him. As he felt himself slip into a realm of pure pleasure, he thought about how stuck up he has always been. Perhaps Marshall, and unfortunately LSP, were right – maybe he should just relax and have some fun every once in a while, even if it was sex with another m- wait, was he even wearing protection? Gumball figured it was too late to ask and just went on with it. Before long, the pleasure pushed every thought except thoughts about what was going on away. Soon, too soon, he felt the familiar overload of pleasure consuming him. As he stimulated himself, his pleasure rose until it felt like he exploded. Not long afterward, the heat in his backside increased and then stopped as Marshall withdrew.

Marshall panted. "Well, it looks like someone is satisfied with that 'lewd activity'."

Gumball gave a very small smile. "Yes, I am."

"Whaaaaaaat? Mr. Huge Stick Up the Ass Gumpants is saying he enjoyed getting drilled? What an accomplishment. I guess I've done well."

"I suppose you should pat yourself on the back. I thought it would take me longer to get comfortable with this, but I guess I had an epiphany that made everything easier to handle."

"Well, whatever the Hell you just said it great I guess. Movie time?"

Gumball sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get to bed. I still never got to at least change into my night pants!"

"Can I at least stay here?"

"In a guest room or-"

"In your bed. We've done it before."

Gumball smiled. "Of course you can. I'll just tell the maid not to come in when morning arrives so we don't get caught."

After Gumball completed his nightly rituals, he crawled into bed and found slender arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Gum?"

"Yes?"

"Ever thought about permanently changing your hair to that do you wore the first night I saw you?"

"You know I can't do that. Even though it was cute, it is very unprofessional. It is even more unprofessional for a prince."

"I don't exactly look kingly you know, but whatever. I'll make sure to fix that later."

After a small silence, Gumball adjusted the covers around them.

"Thank you for tonight. I hope I can relax a little more from now on."

"No problem Gumbutt."

Gumball chuckled slightly. "Good night, Marshall."

"Night, Booty Call."


	3. Birthday Play

Gumball chuckled as he entered his room. What a night! On that night, the night of the prince's birthday, there had been quite a ruckus in the palace. He had hosted an elegant ball that had been violently attacked by paparazzi as always. He never thought he'd have to go so far as have the K-9 unit set loose, but he did! However, no one was hurt, but he was sure he scared all of those nosy people half to death. However, the highlight of the night was probably Marshall Lee. Since Marshall was technically a king, Gumball figured it was safe to invite him. LSP practically fainted when he saw him! Gumball blushed as he thought of how handsome Marshall looked in his dark blue tuxedo and slicked back hair. He could really put himself together!

Gumball slouched down to the floor. Boy, was he tired, but the night was not over without a personal celebration. After locking the door and giving the room a quick once over, he crawled under his bed to get his special celebration package.

"Hey birthday booty."

Gumball jumped slightly instead of jumping out of his skin, having become used to Marshall's random popping up out of nowhere. "What are you doing under the bed? You'll ruin your suit!" Gumball didn't bother asking how he got in there, and how he got in there so quickly, because he knew Marshall would just refuse to tell him.

"I'm not wearing my suit. Besides, you wanted to be _on_ the bed? How forward of you. What are we gonna do on the bed, cutie?"

Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling a large, digitally padlocked chest from under the bed. "You keep secrets, right?"

"Of course I do, Gummy! I haven't told on you yet, and I promise that I won't tell anyone about your secret dildo collection you keep in a chest under your bed."

"It's not a – augh, never mind. If you keep that up, I won't let you celebrate the rest of my birthday with me with what's in here."

"You want to celebrate in your own secret way? Sounds nerdy. It's probably full of stem cells or some shit like that." Marshall shuffled under the bed.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just celebrate _alone_."

After turning around and punching in an elaborate code into the padlock, Gumball nearly squealed in delight as the lock fell off the chest. With careful hands, he lifted the lid of the chest to reveal a dozen different bottles of only the most expensive wines of the world. He was so caught up in his delight that he barely noticed what sounded like the clicking of heels on his floor. Excitedly, he pulled a wine glass out of the chest and filled it. However, the sight before him when he turned around almost made him drop his glass.

On his bed was Marshall Lee, dressed as a Playboy Bunny, complete with black heels and fishnet stockings. "You like what you see? Speak up, birthday boy."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Gumball managed to force a word out. "Why?"

"_Why_? What do you mean _why_? You've been a good boy lately, and it's your birthday, so I say _why not_? I figured it would be better than giving you your birthday spankings. You don't look like the type to be into that."

"I-I'm not. I just – I am at a loss for words on what to say on the matter. A _bunny_ out of all things?"

"Bunnies are sexy! And speechless is good. I've got to check the real judge on the matter though." Marshall seductively crawled to the edge of the bed and beckoned him with a finger to come over. Gumball nervously approached the bed, only to feel himself get groped and a gentle kiss placed on the bulge. "Yup, you're _totally_ into Marshall Bunny. Wait, you've got _alcohol_?"

Gumball shook his head slightly to come back to his senses. "Yes, I do. I wanted you to celebrate with me."

"Of course I'll drink with you!"

"Not after your behavior earlier."

"Fine, I'm sorry for being so rude earlier. Permission to drink now?"

Gumball sighed. "That was an awful apology, but you're lucky I hate to drink alone." Gumball went back over to the chest to pour a second glass before handing it to Marshall. "Cheers to another year of good health?"

"Cheers." The two royal leaders tipped their glasses before sipping all of the contents. "God damn, this stuff must cost more than some _people_."

Gumball let out a hearty laugh and sat on the bed. "I still can't believe you went through all of this just to surprise me on my birthday. I have to say however, that I am _truly_ surprised. "

"Well, I got you an actual thing, but that's for when we're afterglowing."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Now I feel awkward for not having a costume."

"Come on Gummy, I _know_ you must have a lingerie collection with junk like panties with matching corsets. Just put on that stuff. I also brought props!"

Gumball blushed. How did he know? Had he been snooping through his stuff? He kept his collection locked up! Gumball pushed the questions from his mind as he looked toward the big bag of items Marshall pushed over.

"You can be so many things. You can be a big bad wolf, or a sexy lion, or even fucking _Toothless_."

"Language! And – well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something. I am just embarrassed…"

"Come on Gummy, it'll be fine. It's not like you're on tape or something. It'll stay between you, me, and the rat in the cage over there."

Gumball jumped as he looked at Science. Had Science been watching him – no, don't think about that! Even though he knew a rat could possibly care less about what he was doing with Marshall, he placed a blanket over the cage. Hesitantly, he took the bag of props into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Make sure to put on that lip gloss I like!"

Just when Marshall felt himself falling asleep, he looked to the door when he heard his name called.

"Marshall!"

"What?"

"Come in here and help me. I had a few drinks before I drank in my room, and – um – I'm too drunk to lace this myself. Please come to my rescue."

It took everything Marshall had not to burst out laughing. "Babe, we're not doing the king and princess theme today – that's every day." With a huff, he opened the door. "I thought princesses drank responsibly. Also, _I_ might be too drunk to help you." Marshall stopped in his tracks before he could fully open the door. Before him, Gumball was wearing a powder blue overbust corset with a matching garterbelt and stockings with tiny gold studs. On his head he wore a pair of dragon ears and horns, and on the royal bottom he wore a white thong that had a dragon tail attached to the back.

"Dun laugh at me."

"Um – no problem. I uh – what am I doing?" "

Just pull the laces and tie them up. It's hard doing all of that myself with I'm this woozy.

Marshall shivered slightly as he felt his costume suddenly get tight, but did as he was told.

"Now the surprise is ruined!" Gumball heavily pouted.

"Woah woah, calm down! Wait, how many did you have?"

Gumball sighed. "A lot, and that last one was really strong. I might have a problem. But don't judge me! Just – just go out there and pretend you didn't have to come in here!"

Marshall grumbled and left, closing the bathroom door. With a huff, he flopped back on Gumball's bed and looked towards the door. Just when he felt himself falling asleep again, Gumball emerged, now wearing a pair of dragon paws.

"Um – rawr!"

Marshall couldn't help it. He laughed so hard that he drunkenly tumbled off of the bed.

"I said not to laugh at me! You fucktard!" Both royals stopped in their tracks as Gumball covered his mouth. "I am _so_ sorry. I don't know what came over me. It – it was the alcohol talking!"

"Damn Gummy, I didn't know you even knew such a word. I am proud of you." Marshall climbed back onto the bed. "So, is the dragon going to attack the poor, defenseless little bunny, or just let him get away?"

Gumball's thick eyebrows knit heavily as he stormed over the bed. "The bunny is _not _going to get away. Get over here!" Gumball grabbed Marshall's legs and yanked them so Marshall's behind was practically hanging off the bed. "Shit, I forgot the lube." Marshall raised an eyebrow at Gumball's drunken swearing as he went into a nightstand to search for his desired substance. Someone sure was acting out of character today. With a slight wobble from returning to quickly, Gumball turned back around to face Marshall. As quickly as he could, he applied the slippery substance to his fingers and went to work.

"_God_! You've got some fucking yaoi fingers!"

Gumball's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you!?"

"A little bit, but – wait, I didn't say stop."

Gumball hesitantly worked his fingers until it became much easier to move them before removing them altogether. With even greater hesitance, he slowly entered.

"Are you sure you don't have like African blood in you or something? That is a _lot_ for a white guy."

"Shush!" Gumball's cheeks reddened even deeper than they already were. After letting Marshall get used to him, he began to move his hips.

"Someone's had some practice."

"You're throwing off my concentration!"

"Sorry, oh great Master of Sexing."

Gumball grumbled as he continued. To his relief, Marshall stopped making embarrassing comments and soon was panting and grunting heavily. However, that soon was over too.

"Switch time! The bunny is gonna get away!" Marshall squirmed from Gumball's grasp, rolled over and tried to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't!" The prince grabbed hold of the playful king's behind and pulled him backward so he was now laying on his chest with his bottom in the air. With a hormone-induced grin, Gumball once again entered the king and quickened his pace. Marshall gave himself a hand this time and had to bite into Gumball's sheets to muffle what lewd words threatened to fill the room. With a final muffled scream, Marshall's stimulation paid off as he climaxed into his hand, soon followed by Gumball. Almost immediately afterward, Gumball withdrew and collapsed next to Marshall on the bed. Slowly, Marshall turned over and stared at the ceiling.

Both pictures of royalty looked far from royal at that moment; both were covered from head to tail in sweat, red in the face and messy from fluids, both natural and artificial. The room was filled with nothing but the sounds of heavy panting for minutes on end. Eventually, Marshall broke the silence.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah. Just…wow."

Gumball chuckled as Marshall shakily leaned across the bed to retrieve a gift box.

"Happy birthday, Gumbutt."

"Aww, Marshall – you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't? Well, I'll take it and get my money back then." Gumball's jaw dropped to the ground and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I'm kidding! Geeze, you really believed me? Anyway, go ahead and open it."

Gumball struggled so much to remove the ribbon that Marshall decided to help him, but it turns out that even Marshall was too drunken to be of much help. Eventually, the royals managed to get the ribbon off of the package so Gumball could open it. Inside were two bottles: one pink and one black. "Is this hair dye? I told you that hair color is too unprofessional!"

"That's why I bought that. It's black light dye."

"It's what?"

"It only shows up under a black light! Awesome, right? Anyway, we'll put it in your hair when we're both a little more sober."

"Won't that attract too much attention to myself when I'm under black lights?"

"Just relax! It'll be fine!"

Gumball let out a deep breath. "I suppose I'll just have to trust you." Gumball thanked Marshall with a long, deep kiss. "I love it."

Marshall smiled. "Any time, Gum Gum. So, you up for more drunk sex?"

"Nope."

"Aww, come on! We only did it once!"

"I just think we're not drunk enough; we're kind of just heavily tipsy. Let's have some more of that expensive stuff before we do it again, and then we'll be ready."

Marshall froze. "Excuse me?"

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like me. Lame. Come on, let's have some more." With surprising care, Gumball poured them two more glasses. "Here's to great sex?"

"Cheers!" The royals tipped their glasses and downed the contents down their throats. Immediately after, Gumball climbed on top and pinned Marshall to the bed. "Oh Hell yes!"

Drunken birthdays had never felt so good.


	4. What's wrong?

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thud._

Two sweaty bodies sprawled themselves out in an exhausted heap on a pink king sized bed.

"Wow; I am almost embarrassed to say, but after that I think I need a cigar!" Said the blushing prince.

"Dude, no. Smoking sucks. Keep your lungs clean." Replied the sweaty king.

"It was a joke!"

"Sure, sure. Look, I've gotta run, ok? I'm just going to take a quick shower and be out of your hair."

"Wait, you're leaving so soon? I thought we were going to watch that new comedy I had my people get for us in the movie room!"

"Maybe some other time, hun."

Gumball frowned as Marshall staggered to the bathroom. Poor thing; Gumball hoped he didn't go at him too hard. At least he _can _walk. Marshall sure as heck didn't complain!

Gumball sighed and stared up at his cotton candy-pink ceiling. What's wrong with Marshall? Sometime after his birthday fun, Marshall had begun to act very distant and seemed to always be in a hurry to be somewhere else. Had his constant complaining about Marshall being…well, _Marshall,_ gotten to the king? Sure, he felt too high and mighty to do many of the things Marshall wanted him to do in and out of the bedroom, but they always had fun together in the end! If anything, Marshall really seemed to enjoy bugging the poor prince.

Gumball lifted the covers to observe his groin. Was it something to do with their special alone time together? Was he inadequate? God forbid Marshall had been faking his enjoyment the whole time! But then again, his orgasms were pretty difficult to fake and it wouldn't be reasonable for him to keep coming back for more if he didn't like it.

Gumball let out a long, frustrated groan and rolled over to face the bathroom door. He could hear a voice that was as smooth as velvet slip under the door along with a bit of steam. What had happened?

Soon, the squeaky clean king emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. To Gumball's surprise, he wordlessly got dressed and headed to the door.

"Bye, Bubblebutt. I'll see you whenever."

"W-wait, you really are leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I've got stuff to do, people to see, and songs to write."

"Are you sure that is all? You've been very distant and busy lately."

"I have? Well, I didn't notice. Now you should know how I feel when I want to see you! Anyway, bye Gummy."

Before Gumball could get another word in, Marshall walked out and shut the doors. Gumball groaned as he stretched before getting up and heading to his bathroom. After stepping into his porcelain bathtub, the messy prince turned his face up to the warm, refreshing water and smiled as he felt the sweat from earlier's fun get washed away down the drain. However, his contentment faded as his mind wandered to thoughts about the mischievous king. _"This is your shower, not his. Stop thinking about that dink." _Thought Gumball. However, he could not get the king out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He felt himself smiling goofily as he thought about some of the first times they were together. Marshall had pushed him to do more than even LSP had done at first. As his mind roamed, he could not help but let out a slight squeak as an image of Marshall's mischievous smirk came to mind. _"Come on, stop thinking about stupid sexy Marshall! Wait, not sexy, I mean…oh whatever! I can't help it." _Gumball silently admitted to himself that Marshall was a gorgeous angel. Just as he wondered if Marshall was a guardian angel sent to get his life together, he felt a disturbance in his nether regions. Oops.

"Sir, are you alright? You seem distracted."

Gumball turned to his maid. "Oh, I'm alright."

"Are you sure? You just put flour in the blender instead of the mixer."

"Oh! I suppose I did." Gumball blushed as he dumped the contents of the blender into the basin of his electric mixer.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I told you Pepper, I'm fine."

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm not one to taddle to paparazzi or the press or anything."

"I told you I am perfectly _fine_!" Gumball's fury composed itself after he accidently crushed an egg in his palm. With a large sigh, he turned to his maid. "Alright, fine. I just have a friend who showed me how to have fun, but is now getting distant with me. It's very upsetting because we had such a great time! Now I don't know what I've done wrong."

"Is this a friend, or a lover? You've been rather secretive lately, you know."

Gumball groaned. "I must really be out of my mind for trusting you with my life like this." Gumball leaned down to the petite maid and whispered in her ear. He blushed as he observed her face light up to the hue of a cherry.

"A friend with benef-oh my…"

"Shush! Not so loud! But yes, I um…I am very upset by the distance of this friend. Lately it's just kind of been benefits without much friendship."

Pepper felt herself feel dizzy. "Well, do you have a thing for this friend? You seem _very_ concerned to just be worried about the distance."

Gumball looked at his hands. "Well…let's just say I might. What if I do?"

"Well, perhaps you should try to make amends with this friend."

"I tried that."

"Have you tried asking her out? Maybe being closer will close the gap."

Gumball's nose scrunched up at the assumption that his friend was female, but then again all of his previous dates _had_ been female. "I haven't. Do you think that would be a good idea? I mean…what if I get rejected? What if h-my friend is still distant?"

"Well, I say the only way you're going to get anywhere is to try something and see what happens."

Gumball sighed. "You're right. I'll try something next time I see this friend. Thank you for speaking with me. And Ms. Pepper Mint, if I hear one breath of this outside of this kitchen, I will have your hea-"

"Don't worry, my good sir. My lips are sealed."

"Great." Gumball continued baking feeling that an umbrella of hope has been placed over the cloud of doubt looming over his head.

Gumball was fuming. _"What do you mean you can't come over? _I cleared out my day and everything_!_"

"Dude, I've got other buds to hang with. Besides, every time _I _want to come over, _you're_ busy. It's kind of even I guess. I would like to see that nice tush of yours, but, you know. Duty calls."

"But I had something important to tell you and everything!"

"Well, I'm here now. What's up?"

"It is too important to tell over the phone!"

"Oh. Well, I've got to go. See you."

"W-wait! There is something of utmost importance I need to talk to you about that I can talk to you on the phone about too."

"Well?"

"Um…why have you been so distant with me lately? Have I done something wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong, baby. There's just…I don't know how to tell you."

"Could you try?"

"I don't know how to break it to you. It's deep stuff."

Gumball felt something click deep within his mind. "There's someone else, isn't there?" The silence was agonizing.

"…Yeah. I met this chick named Ashley, and she is awesome as hell. I wanted to ask her out soon, but I didn't know how to bring it up with you so we could stop doing the do. The cat's out of the bag now, though. I guess I've been thinking about her too much."

Gumball was staring at the wall in shock.

"Sorry man, but we're going to have to stop so I can be with this girl. It _was_ just a friendship after all. We can still hang and all, just no more butt stuff, or mouth stuff…or hand stuff. Or lingere. Or…you know what I mean! This was going to come eventually, but I didn't think it'd be so soon. You understand, right? I always bug you anyway. I'm sure you'll be glad that I'll be out of your hair more often to hang with her. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye Gum Gum. Sorry for the rough news."

Gumball stared at his phone as Marshall hung up. There was someone else? _"I should have seen this coming." _The distraught prince turned to the door when he heard a knock and answered it.

"Sir, I have your chamomile tea."

"Thank you, Pepper."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Pepper. Everything is f…" Gumball never got to finish. In seconds, he was on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably on the apron of the tiny maid.


	5. Ash

Gumball tossed a barbell to the floor and wiped his face with a towel. Stupid sexy Marshall. Why had he let his feelings get all tangled up with a guy like _that_? In a huff, he threw his towel at a medicine ball and headed back to his room. On his way there, he observed a flushed Pepper walk up to him looking embarrassed to see him shirtless.

"Sir, you have a visitor who said he'd be here in a half hour."

"So soon? I thought he said he'd want to come around at 8!" Gumball pulled a pair of round-rimmed glasses out of a pocket in his shorts and placed them on his face. His watch read 7:30. "Oh dear, it seems I've read the clock wrong. I suppose I'll have to hurry to get cleaned up then. Thank you, Pepper."

"You're welcome, your highness."

The two headed their separate ways when Gumball turned to continue to his room. After a quick shower, he pulled on a pair of light green capri pants and a sky-blue t-shirt with cotton candy on it. After slipping on a pair of slippers, he sat on his bed and stared at the door. Marshall said he was bringing Ashley, who was now his girlfriend. He hoped it would end well.

At 8:07, he heard a knock at the door and got up to answer it. His face lit up as he saw Marshall, but faltered a little when he saw Marshall's date. Before him was a woman with short black hair – at least the half that was not shaved – and a face full of piercings. She wore entirely too much eyeliner and was dressed in black and grey. He may have been able to feel comfortable around her if it wasn't for the very uncomfortable smile she wore. He was very afraid that she was up to something. Was she wearing grey contacts? "H-Hello."

"Gummy!" Gumball was greatly surprised when Marshall threw his arms around him. "Ash, this is my main man right here. I'd like you to meet my friend prince Gumass the first."

Gumball rolled his eyes, but looked hopefully at the woman for some sort of positive response. "It's prince Gumball, as I am sure you know already." However, she just looked away and eyed his computer.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. Just call me Ash. Nice room. Also, I told you that you needed to shower first, Marsh. You smell like a dog's ass." There was venom in her voice as she complemented his room.

Marshall chucked. "Oh Ash, shush."

"Um…thank you for the complement on my room. I keep it nice in here. Would you care for anything?"

"Yeah. I need a place to smoke."

Both Gumball and Marshall scrunched up their noses. "Sure, you can go onto my balcony. Please close the doors behind you.

"Thanks, Gumass." Ashley snickered as she made her way to the balcony and left the doors open.

Gumball gulped. What was he supposed to say about her?

"Oh, don't mind her – she's just a little cranky when she doesn't get her smoke. She's a really cool gal!"

Gumball just smiled. "She seems nice."

"Yeah, real cool. I've never met anyone quite like her. You'll love her!"

Soon, the two could practically feel themselves go green. What was she smoking out there? In time, the now relaxed looking citizen wandered out from the balcony.

"Dude, you can see like everything from up there. It was so high up that I couldn't even see where my spit landed."

Marshall chuckled. "It probably landed on some idiot's head. Poor guy."

Gumball frowned as both laughed without him.

"Next time I'll try some real fun stuff! Let's try tomatoes and rocks. Maybe even water filled condoms! What if I just dropped a duce down there?"

Both laughed until they were bent over the pink bed. _This_ is what Marshall liked? A druggie? Gumball took a deep breath and sat on the bed. _"Don't judge, don't judge. Some people just have fun that way. Just remember that you drink, and alcohol is the worst drug of them all."_

"S-So, how did you two meet?"

Ashley looked at him and grinned. "At one of his concerts! He was giving out kisses, so I got in his lap and requested some more. We really hit it off and he took me out drinking with his friends. He must have bought me that whole bar; there aren't a lot of nice guys like that out there. Backstage passes, fuck the world."

He met her at one of his _concerts_? They hit it off? Gumball felt a pang of jealousy so great that his vision blurred.

"A few times after that we would rave and shit. It's fun. You should try sometime! He told me about the stick you keep all the way up your ass. Thing is probably so up there that you can fucking taste it. Taste anything woody up there?" Marshall chuckled with her. "I'm sure you do. You look like you keep some really hard wood in your mouth, faggy fag."

Gumball's jaw dropped at the comment as Marshall and Ashley laughed until they rolled off the bed. He desperately wanted to say something about that last comment, but he didn't want to get on Marshall's bad side. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

"…and then I said, you forgot the lube!"

For the millionth time that night, Marshall and Ashley rolled around on the floor with tears in their eyes and such a lack of oxygen that they couldn't even laugh. Gumball just gave a false chuckle.

"Whoo! Well, I don't know about you guys, but Ash is hungies. Marsh, make me a burger and give me a foot rub when we get back to your place; I'm pooped."

"Sure thing babe. Welp, you heard the lady. I guess we'll call it a night, Gum Gum. I'll see you whenever!" With that, the two exited the room.

Gumball groaned and flopped on his pink bed spread. However, he unfortunately found out that it smelled like Ashley. His nose scrunched up and his eyebrows knit as he smelled a mixture of Victoria's Secret perfume, sweat and marijuana all in one. Staggering, he went to his door. Wait, why was he staggering? Was he that dizzy from the smell, or had her fumes given him a second hand high? _"Pepper! I need clean sheets!" _He yelled out of his door. What was wrong with Marshall? Surely he couldn't like…_her_. What did he see in her anyway? All he saw was eyeliner and the smell of burning grass. He must see something in her that is unseen by the naked eye.

As Pepper came in to change the sheets, he went to his computer only to find out that his flash drive had seemingly walked out of the room. Good thing he backed up his data to two of them…

"See man? Wasn't she everything I told you she was?"

Gumball sighed as he held the receiver to a phone to his ear. "Yeah, she was something."

Silence. "You don't like her, do you?"

"Will you kill me if I say I don't like her?" Gumball heard a sigh.

"It's cool man. Not everyone can handle her level of awesome. What didn't you like?

"Well, I didn't like the way she treated you. She was acting like you were her servant!"

"Nah man, she was just using whatever resources were available, like a loving boyfriend who will do whatever for her."

"She stole my flash drive."

"I doubt she did! She isn't a thief and I'm mad that you would even think she took it. No one wants a lame flash drive anyway."

"She smoked up my room!"

"Don't judge."

"Well, I just have to say that I don't like her and I'm very sorry." Gumball started to sweat as there was silence yet again.

"Are you jealous, Gummy?"

"I am not! I can't be jealous of someone like her. Besides, we still get to spend time together."

"You're totally jealous that she gets the D and you don't. Whatever, it's cool man; I'm not going to hold a grudge or anything. Maybe you two can get along some other time." Marshall snickered. "Maybe you two should go on a date and make up!"

"That's an awful idea. Besides, you are the one who should be jealous since you don't get _my_ loving anymore."

"Not really. She pegs me. Rough."

Gumball choked. "I didn't need to know that! Anyway, I'm sorry that things didn't go very well. I really tried to like her, and I thank you for not being angry at me."

"It's cool. And if you get too jealous, I can just show up shirtless next time I see you."

Gumball's eyebrows knit. "Goodbye!" He slammed the phone down as Marshall's laughter rang through his ears. Stupid, sexy jerk. Why did he like him?


	6. Beers and Brawls

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gumball bit his lip with the last word. Before him, Marshall yanked his squealing bride off of the ground and gave her a huge smooch. As Marshall kissed her, Ashley gave Gumball the finger and shot him an evil eye. As they parted, Ashley grabbed Gumball by the collar. "Well, you said it! We're husband and wife! That means he's _mine!"_ Gumball felt his eyes well up with tears. "And guess what Gumbass? I'm pregnant!"_

* * *

Gumball awoke in a cold sweat. Great, another nightmare. Seems that he fell asleep on the couch after a workout again. Gumball stared at his ceiling. Things were not going well. What was with this _Ashley _business? Gumball still couldn't believe that Marshall liked her! He had been able to spend time with her and Marshall several times after last month's first meeting, and the more he saw her, the more he felt his mouth fill with pure bile. Gumball chewed violently on a piece of bubble gum to get the bitterness he could practically taste out of his mouth and stared at a picture of him and Marshall in his closet. The doors to his closet were open, its contents filling the room with shades ranging from muddy brown to light pastels. They looked so happy…why couldn't it be just them?

Gumball grunted when he accidently bit the inside of his cheek from absentmindedly chewing on his gum. The pain brought him back to how his muscles ached from taking his stress out on exercise equipment. Making time for exercise has made his days even more packed than usual, leaving the prince simply drained. He groaned when his cell phone began to buzz and answered it. "Ello?" Gumball cursed the faltering English he sometimes has when he first wakes up.

"Hey Gumbutt!"

"Hey." Gumball bluntly replied.

"Woah, did I wake you up on the wrong side of the bed or something? You sound like shit."

"Sorry, I just woke up from a really bad nightmare."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Listen, Ash and some friends and I are going out drinking tomorrow. You're going. You can put on that sexy ass disguise."

"I'm going?"

"Yeah, I told everyone and everything. And don't worry, I didn't tell Ash about your disguise so she'll end up thinking you're not prince Gumass and won't drunkenly blow your cover. You're coming with."

"Don't lay down ultimatums with me!" Gumball huffed and blew a huge bubble.

"Come on, it'll be fun Gummer. You'll love it. Besides, I know how much you like laughs and drinking."

"No."

Marshall sighed. "Look, I just noticed that you really have been turning your honker up at Ash lately and I want you two to get along and shit. I think alcohol can be the magic ingredient we need! Besides, you need to get off your high horse and get some fucking fun in your life."

"I have been having fun! I've been getting runner's highs and you know I hosted a dance party last week. I DJed and everything!

"Yeah, that was rad I guess, but I really want you and Ashley to be buds so we can hang out more." Silence. "Please?"

Gumball audibly let out a long groan into the phone. "Fine, but only because I like cocktails."

"Yes! You'll have fun, trust me."

"Sure, whatever you say, Marshall."

"Welp, that's all I wanted to say. See you tomorrow Gummy!"

"Goodbye." Gumball pressed the end button and tossed his pink phone onto the couch beside him. He absentmindedly began to trace the ripples beginning to show on his abdomen as he thought about a drunken Ashley. That can't be pleasant…

* * *

"…and then I said, you forgot the lube!"

For what felt like the millionth time that night, the group laughed until they nearly spilled their drinks.

One of Marshall's friends nudged him. "Dude, you ok? That was funny as hell and you didn't even chuckle. You've been awfully quiet too."

Gumball sighed. "I've just heard her tell that joke is all, and I'm not much of a talkative drunk.

"Come on, that was hilarious. I would have been on the floor even if I heard that a second time! What was your name again anyway?"

"Just call me Snake Bites."

"Why do you have those anyway? You don't look like the type to have body piercings; you look more like the standard American dad."

Gumball's eyebrows knit. "I just have a great liking and appreciation for body modification is all."

"'You just have a liking is all'? Come on, relax! This ain't a spelling bee." Marshall's friend suddenly grinned devilishly. Did all of Marshall's friends have such a smile? "You must not be buzzed enough. Sounds like someone needs some _shots_!"

Gumball gulped.

* * *

"Yo, I met the prince guys!"

Gumball rolled his eyes at his mention and slouched in his chair. He glared at Ashley from his precarious spot in a chair. He had been declared the king of shots, and he knew he had too many.

"Man, that dumbass had a stick so far up his royal ass that it was laying on top of his tongue! And you know, I think he has a thing for my bae. He keeps staring at him and acts like I'm completely in the way. Maybe he is just jealous of all dis." Ashley ran her small hands down her curves and gave a wink.

"Or, maybe he just thinks you're a complete bitch who doesn't deserve to have a good boyfriend.

Silence. The bar went so silent that everyone became aware of the sound of the fly in the room. Everyone slowly turned to the prince with their jaws so far in the ground that they probably went straight to the other side of the world.

"E-excuse me? Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

"I didn't stutter." Gumball's eyes widened as Ashley suddenly came rushing at him and violently tore at his face.

Marshall was immediately on the scene, but before he could intervene, Ashley was on the floor with all of the wind knocked from her lungs. With angry tears in his eyes, he sat on the floor with her and held her closely.

"Dude, what the hell?! That was totally uncalled for!"

"Excuse me? She was the one who came rushing at me! Besides, she insults me all the time and I needed to get her ass back!"

Marshall jumped back as if he had been slapped.

"You're him, aren't you?" Ashley gasped out. "You're not bleeding. These piercings are fucking stick-ons."

"Maybe I am!" Gumball drunkenly announced as he struggled to fix his hood.

"Come on, you need to get home. You've had entirely too much!"

"Hold on, I'm not done. Maybe I am him, and maybe the guy does have a thing for Marshall. Everybody knows that he likes the boy booty. And maybe someday, he'll realize how much of a bitch you are and will come back to all this!"

Everyone in the whole bar's jaws dropped even lower into the ground when Gumball suddenly turned around, dropped his pants and showed off a pair of lime green lace boy shorts with a pink corset lace pattern in the back.

"That's right, this one's got the booty. On top of that, you've stolen my shit, you've treated him like a slave and you've just been all around terrible to both me and him! You've even given me a second hand high on numerous occasions, and I have evidence that you do ecstasy and am thinking about sending you to jail!"

Marshall put his arms around the frightened female and held her tight as Gumball rose from his seat and approached them.

"You're a horrible, horrible person, and I've had just about enough of you!"

* * *

Gumball awoke to the feeling of a terrible hangover. He rubbed his face and turned to the side of his bed only to see a trash can half full of vomit. Had he been blacking out? Staggering, the prince went to his bathroom only to find that his face was covered in pictures of the male anatomy, complete with hair. He sighed and hoped that coconut oil would take the ink off of his face. As he scrubbed at the ink, he saw a note taped to the mirror.

_"Dear Gumass," _Gumball read in Marshall's smooth, silken voice, "_You are a mother fucker. I hope you die. You got drunk last night and totally mauled my girlfriend. I thought she was going to have to go to the hospital, but she insisted on not going. Don't ever talk to me again. Marshall. PS. Even though I hate you for showing your true colors, you still have a nice ass."_

Gumball suddenly collapsed to his floor with tears in his eyes. What had he done? _"I fucked up…"_


	7. Oops!

**AUTHOR NOTE: ** Whoops! I seem to have accidently gotten the story out of order. The chapter labeled "What's Wrong?" Is now fixed. You all basically get an extra chapter. If you read the chapter, or the story from chapter 4 on, the story will make much more sense! I also added horizontal line breaks to the chapters now because I did not realize that they did not transfer over from my document. Anyway, that is all.

Hearts and kisses,

Static1995


	8. Smashing!

Gumball smashed a bowl onto the kitchen floor and was startled from his rage when it shattered. He mentally cursed and began to clean up his mess. Before he could even get the broom to the floor, Pepper burst in and observed the mess.

"Your highness, are you alright? This is the fifth piece of glassware you've broken."

"Yes Pepper. I'll clean this up; you don't have to worry."

"Sir, I insist on-"

"Pepper." Gumball gave her a look that could cut through glass and made her jump back.

"Sir, is this still about your friend being in a relationship? I say you should just let her go."

"But I _cannot_ just let him go!"

Pepper dove to the floor as Gumball pitched a rolling pin clear across the castle. What arm strength! "Sir, please calm down! Remember to breathe!"

Gumball spent several minutes huffing and puffing until the angry redness in his face began to falter. "I'm sorry, but whenever I get my mind off of everything, it comes back to hit me out of nowhere! When it does, I just can't control my temper. I don't know what's wrong with me; I've never had such a problem with my temper. Maybe this has left me with pure Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…"

"Did you say you can't let _"him"_ go?"

Gumball froze. "What about a 'him'?"

"You sounded like you said that you cannot just let 'him' go. Is this correct?"

Gumball took a deep breath and recalled what LSP's date from the concert told him. "I can't help that my love can go all directions. It's 2015 Pepper; relax and don't act so surprised. Again, if you tell anyone, your head belongs to me."

"Sir, I assure you that I won't tell anyone. I'm just worried about how this relationship business is taking a toll on you. You've been leaving your work to go beat something up in the gym, and you keep blowing things up in the lab from making simple miscalculations! It's eating you alive!"

Gumball grumbled. "Thank you for summarizing that. I am just very angry that he is with such a _heathen_, a heathen instead of me even, and that he doesn't want to speak to me after I called her out! Only a heathen would start a fight in the first place. She's a witch."

"Sir, please remain calm. I think you should go have a nap so you can have some peace in your day."

Gumball sighed. "Perhaps you're right; I do need a good rest. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Sleep well, your highness."

Gumball hung up his apron and walked off to his room. Just when he opened his doors, he felt a great disturbance in his room. He slowly closed the doors and looked around only to see a blank pink room. After checking the bathroom and his closet and finding nothing out of place, he flopped onto his great pink bed and closed his eyes.

"Wakey wakey."

Gumball stifled a scream and sat straight up in bed. Marshall?! "W-w-w-what are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you, Gummypuss. I uh…I know I'm supposed to be still mad at you, but I was hoping I could talk to you seriously about something."

Gumball fumed. "After you left me such a vulgar note and demanded to break all contact?! No you cannot talk to me whenever you feel like it!"

Marshall's smile faded. "It's about Ash."

Gumball calmed himself a little. He just noticed how upset the king looked and how desperate he seemed. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well…I just wanted to know what you thought about her is all. Why do you hate her so much?"

"What for?"

"Well, things have been rough over the last couple of months…I don't know if there's something you saw in her that I didn't, or I'm doing something wrong. I just wanted to know what you thought about her to make sure she isn't the problem.

Gumball burst out laughing, to Marshall's confusion. "Of course she is the problem! She is one of the worst women I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. First of all, you are not her slave. She can't just make you, a _king_, demand you make her whenever she feels like eating like you are her personal chef."

"But I'm cool with coo-"

"Shush! I'm not finished. "Second of all, the drugs just have to stop. She is rude to everyone including you. She laughs at everything from your body odor, even though you smell perfectly clean, to your fashion sense. _No one_ should mess with a man's fashion sense. I don't know exactly how she is off of the drugs besides rather unpleasant, but when she is on them she acts like everyone except her is pure mud. Neither of us are even as conceited as she is! The thing that angers me the most is how relaxed she is and how manic she sometimes gets about her behavior, which I am sure is the drugs."

"Don't judge her please. You drink."

"I don't drink all of the day and then treat everyone poorly! Not only that, alcohol is legal and all of the things she is on aren't. They make her more awful than she already is. You know, she seemed to be plotting to steal before she smoked the first time I met her? Sure enough, every time she comes over, something of mine is missing."

Marshall sighed and stood up. "You know, I think I see what you're saying now."

Gumball grinned from ear to ear. "You believe that she is a witch and are going to dump her?"

"No! I think you've proven that she would be much better if she got off drugs. Maybe I'll take her to rehab!"

Gumball's smile shattered. "Rehab? I told you that I don't think she is a good person even when she is not on the drugs! She just seems to be terrible overall, and I doubt she will even agree to work things out. After all, who made the first move when we got into that bar fight?"

Marshall glared at him. "You still had no right to beat her as badly as you did. I think she just needs to quit whatever she's on, and then she'll be better. I have faith in her." Marshall shyly scratched the back of his head and headed to the door. "Well, I guess that's all. Thanks for sharing your perspective even though I don't think she is as terrible as you say she is."

Gumball stood up. "Marshall, please! You have to listen to me! Not only is she an awful person, but I just know that she is going to hurt you! Maybe she will cheat, maybe she will steal, maybe she will be violent; I don't know. All I know is that your future looks black and you need someone better."

Marshall sighed. "I hear you Gum, but I know what I'm doing. I think she is a beautiful person, and hopefully once I get her straight you can see it too."

Gumball glared at him. "I don't believe you. You need to see her for who she is. Pardon my French, but you need to get your ass in gear and open your damn eyes!"

Marshall stepped back. "I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I have anyone else to run back to; I may not look like it, but I need the security of a relationship. I need someone to love me."

Gumball was stunned. "You have no one to run to? You really are blind to what's in front of you." Gumball sighed and headed to his bathroom. "You know where the door is."

Marshall frowned and stepped out of the room. "Goodbye, Gummy."

Gumball stared at the tears forming at the corners of his eyes in the bathroom mirror. With one swift punch and a yell, the glass shattered and red tipped shards hit the floor. His heart leapt out when he thought he heard Marshall coming back to see what was wrong, but he just collapsed on the floor clutching his bloody fist when Pepper came in instead.


	9. Apologizes

Gumball stared at the scars on his fist while he was in yet another meeting. Just when he was about to punch something else, the meeting adjourned and he sped for the door. Unfortunately, just as he touched the doorknob, he heard a familiar voice and a slap on the back.

Gumball sighed. "Hello, LSP."

"What's up, Gumball? Haven't spoken to you in a while! You-" LSP stopped mid-sentence when Gumball turned around and moved away from the door. "You look…stressed. I'd say you look like shit, but other than your face you look super healthy. You're like…brawny. Have you been working out?"

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Yes, I have. And for your information, nothing is bothering me. I am not stressed."

"You're a big fat liar. You're stressed as hell! Do I need to dress you up and drag you to another concert?"

Gumball's thick eyebrows knit. "That is the last thing I need right now."

"Oh, got some drama with your buddy Marshall, hm?"

"To say the least." Gumball hadn't told him just how _close_ Marshall and he had gotten when they first met.

"Uh oh. You've gotta tell me!"

"Well, let's just say I don't like his girlfriend. We got into an argument about how she is screwing him all up and he now is spending all of his time with her, won't talk to me and still thinks she is a pure angel. She is awful! I mean, she does stuff like insult him and then expect him to cook her dinner and massage her feet."

"I hope she has nice toes at least."

"Yeah, that would make it more pleasant. Wait, are you into this?"

LSP grinned. "Sorry man, I like feet. They're awesome!"

Gumball rolled his eyes and turned to the door. "I don't even know why I'm talking to anyone about this. This is sensitive business and I should just share this with a professional."

"Come on man, I thought we were buds!"

"Sorry, I just don't want to talk about this anymore; it makes me upset."

"Fine, get out of here then with your dumb muscled body."

* * *

Gumball arrived back in his castle and headed straight to the kitchen to make a cake. Just when he was stirring the batter, Pepper came in.

"You have a visitor, your highness."

"Tell he, she or they that I'm busy."

"It seemed urgent, sir.'

Gumball just glared at Pepper. "Was it a tall skinny guy with black hair and no butt?"

"U-Um…I don't know about the butt part, but the other two descriptions match."

Gumball put one hand on the royal hip. _"Come on_ Pepper, be honest. You had to have seen it. Besides, we both know that you're rather vertically challenged and it would be pretty close to your eye level."

Pepper turned away and blushed. "Fine; it was the flattest thing I've ever seen."

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there momentarily."

"Yes, your highness."

Gumball walked into his room after finishing his cake and putting it in the oven, still wearing his pink apron with white lace and long, blue ribbons tied in a neat bow in the back. To his surprise, Marshall was reclining on the wall next to his night stand and chewing a piece of gum he probably stole from Gumball's dish. It was unusual for him to be out in the open in such a fashion.

"Hi Gumball."

"_Gumball_? You're not going to call me some strange, embarrassing name today? Not Booty Call, Gumass or Gumbutt? Not Gummypuss or Gum Gum?"

"Please, I'm not up for it today; I'm not in the mood. I just want to get stuff off my chest and have you throw me out in anger. Let's get this over with."

It was then that Gumball noticed how depressed Marshall looked. His eyes looked watery. "Did you want to sit down?"

"I'm fine here. Listen…" Marshall took a deep breath. "Ash and I broke up."

Gumball was stunned. "You…you two broke up? What happened?"

"Well, I found out the hard way that you can't change a person. I tried for a solid week to get her to go to rehab because I found out she was doing some hard stuff I didn't know she was on, but she refused. No matter what, she somehow kept avoiding the topic and went back to being her. I don't know how, but she kept getting me off of the topic too. Turns out that she is even awful when she isn't high like you said. And, she…" Marshall sniffed as tears began to flow from his eyes. "…she stole my favorite thing in the world and sold it for some small junk!" Marshall wiped his nose. "That psycho! And to think I was in love with _that_…"

Gumball handed Marshall a box of tissues because his nose and eyes were running like a toddler's who was throwing a tantrum. Marshall quickly took it and wiped his pitiful face.

"I should have believed you, Gummy; I'm sorry for being blind to Ash being her and not listening to you."

Gumball just stood there.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just waiting for you to go on."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "And even though you were a total drunk dick for mauling her like you did, I wish I would have taken that as a sign and done it myself.

"And?"

Marshall groaned. "A-and I'm sorry for ruining our friendship! I miss you! I'm so sorry! I want to be buds again!" Marshall broke down once again and spilled tears and snot all over Gumball's apron.

"Wipe your nose. You're a king."

Marshall blushed and wiped his nose, still sobbing. His eyes widened when he was suddenly pushed against the wall and forced into a deep, long kiss. After they parted, Marshall was left with his jaw on the ground. "You…you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. Only because I have pity on you for getting snot all over my poor apron."

Marshall sighed and hung his head.

"Come on, I'm kidding. I can't stay angry at you. You're special to me."

Marshall looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Really? I thought you hated me! You always complained when I was around at first, and then how I treated you…"

"Marshall, I don't hate you. You truly are a special person. I see great things in you, and I missed you too."

Marshall looked to the side and sighed, still slouching, as if he wasn't convinced.

"Come on, cheer up!"

"How can I? I feel like sh-"

Just before he could finish his sentence, Gumball blew a huge bubble and chewed it after it popped. He stole his gum! Marshall couldn't help but chuckle. "You're a thief just like Ash. I hate you for that."

"Well, too bad, because I don't hate you." Marshall's eyes widened and then slowly closed as Gumball gave him his gum back. When they parted, Marshall took a deep breath only to find his lips assaulted again. He let out a small yelp when hands assaulted his body and then came to rest down his pants on his buttocks.

"Woah, Gum, slow d-" Marshall didn't get to finish before hands slid around to the front of his pants.

Gumball continued his assault down Marshall's neck, leaving dark love bites. "Gum, what's gotten into you?"

Gumball stared at Marshall with great lust in his eyes. "Look Marshall, even though this is the gayest thing ever, I'm going to give it to you straight: I missed you. Remember when you said that I'm your fetish? Well, you're my addiction. My secret, dirty little addiction, and I _need_ you. Muffle the screams."

"W-wait, I-"

"I know you want this too, so let's just do it." Gumball paused for a minute, but then Marshall closed his eyes and let himself be taken away by his lustful thoughts.

Gumball smirked and lifted the surprised Marshall against the wall with his newly gained strength and held him there while he got a bottle of lubricant out of the night stand.

"Have you been working out? You're lucky I'm already clean from expecting to get some from Ash."

"Shush, Marshall." After Gumball prepared Marshall, he was surprised when Marshall practically tore Gumball's apron and shirt off and revealed his rippling abdominals. Zippers were fumbled with and eventually went down as pants were awkwardly yanked down accordingly.

Marshall drooled at both the site of Gumball's new lean body and at the feeling of being penetrated. Lips crashed into each other's as Gumball's fit body worked, leaving both sweating and grunting from the pleasure. Minutes passed as the room filled with the sounds of grunting, grinding and panting. Soon, both bit into clothing to subdue their screams as they hit their climaxes.

Gumball dumped Marshall onto the bed and collapsed onto it himself. They spent a few minutes huffing and puffing before Gumball turned over to cuddle up close to Marshall.

"Someone's cuddly today."

"Mhm."

"So you really did miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you; I promise, Gummy." Silence. "So, pink with yellow lace, huh? Gum?" When Marshall realized that Gumball had fallen asleep, he pulled him into bed and put the covers over him _"Damn, dead muscle weight is heavy!" _Soon after curling up in the covers beside him, Marshall fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Author: Don't forget to review! ;)**


	10. Epilogue

"Dude, that's like your fifth one tonight. You know you have to get up early tomorrow! I think you've had enough."

"I do what I want. Screw you!"

Marshall laughed heartily at the heavily tipsy Gumball, who was starting to slide into complete drunkenness. Gumball decided to do a late celebration of them getting back together as friends again just over a week ago, but was having too much fun having a chance to break into his secret stash.

"It's hot in here. Panties!" Marshall fell on the floor laughing as Gumball suddenly threw off his shorts to reveal a pair of baby blue lace underwear that said "Princess" on the back and had fluffy white clouds on them. "What? I know you're not complaining. You asked for me to strip earlier after all."

"You want me to go home and get my pole?"

Gumball tilted his head. "I thought you brought your 'pole' with you already."

"Not that pole! I mean I have a stripper pole at home. Marsh likes to shake it for the ladies sometimes. I'll go get it if you want. I'm serious."

"Noooooooo, stay here with me. We'll play with that some other time!"

"Whaaaat? You're willing to strip on a pole for me?"

"Maybe. I'm drunk enough to hop around like a rabbit if you told me too."

"Aww, that's cute. I brought some rabbit ears if you want to try those."

"Maybe later. It's still hot in here."

Marshall couldn't help but stare as Gumball took off his shirt to reveal his still muscular body. Marshall climbed onto the bed and reclined on Gumball's fluffy pillows. After smirking and patting his lap, he couldn't help but flush as Gumball climbed into his lap.

"Marsh, you're poking me. That's my job."

"Sorry, it's just that…you're just beautiful. You are gorgeous. It's like I'm looking at a God."

Gumball's cheeks flushed red and he gave a bashful smile.

"But, you know, everyone knows that Marsh is the best God around."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Shut up already and just let me have a compliment!"

"Shut up? Make me." Marshall grinned from ear to ear on the inside when Gumball suddenly crashed his lips into his and practically tried to suck them off his face.

"Did that shut you up?"

"Nah, I think you should try harder."

"Hard like you are right now?"

"…Funny. Just kiss me already."

Gumball sat up to a sitting position on the end of his bed, still panting. "You better not have stained my underwear. I really like these!"

"Babe, come back to bed."

"I can't. I suddenly have a lot on my mind."

"Come to bed. You're drunk."

"I know I am, but it has just been bugging me. I really want to ask you something, but the context of the situation is really bad. We're really drunk, and we just had sex, and I don't want to ruin the afterg-"

"Shoot. I can take it. You won't kill my buzz."

Gumball sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Gumball took a deep breath. "Marshall…I was wondering if it would be alright if we could go out sometime on a date."

Marshall's slight redness faded. "A date?"

"Y-yes! A date. I was just wondering if you'd be up for it. I don't know how it would work in the long run, but I at least wanted to give it a try. You and LSP have kind of convinced me to just enjoy things, don't ruin it by overthinking and to live in the moment. I could have Pepper make us a nice spaghetti, and we could-"

"Wait, so you're telling me that you want to ruin our friendship? Just after we got back together even?"

Gumball went pale. "I-I suppose I am. I just have felt this way for some time, and Ashley made me realize that you're still technically up for grabs. I don't like that. I want you." Gumball suddenly blushed. "Not that violently, but-you know what I mean! I just…I really like you, Marshall. I really, really do. It's ok if you don't want to go out; there is no pressure."

Marshall had tears in his eyes. "It's cool if we don't go out? Don't be stupid. I-I'd love to go out with you! You silly little princess…"

Gumball smiled and embraced Marshall. After the two parted with a kiss, Marshall chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that we're doing everything backwards. We became friends after we had sex, and now we're dating after we've been banging for a while."

Gumball blushed. "I suppose you're right."

"What will your kingdom think though?"

"I refuse to acknowledge the trouble there. Besides, I don't care right now; I'm the prince of this country, so I do what I want! Whether the press likes it or not, nothing says we can't be together in my land. I just don't care anymore."

"You're just drunk."

"Not drunk enough."

Marshall chuckled. "Someone's going to be sick in the morning."

"I'll have you to complain to."

"Woah, we're not a thing yet."

"Aww! Fine, I'll just give you all the morning after stuff ahead of time then."

"I'm down for that."

Gumball smiled and then got thrown into a fit of laughter as the fresh gum he popped into his mouth was stolen. However, the two rowdy royals soon had their fits of laughter turned into moans of pleasure.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Pepper. Are you alright? You seem flushed."

"I'm alright, your highness. It is just allergies and my medication has not set in yet."

"Oh, alright. Carry on then."

"As you wish, Princess."

The two parted ways. Just as Gumball got to his royal garden, he paled and stopped in his tracks. _Princess? _The only thing he could think of were his panties from the night before. Uh oh…

* * *

"Gumball! Guess what! I got a GF!"

Gumball's face lit up. "Oh, that's wonderful, LSP."

"She's like the most amazing thing ever! She's got _awesome_ toes by the way."

Gumball rolled his eyes. "What's her name?"

"Ashley, but she goes by Ash. This could be the next queen of the Lumpy Space!"

_Ash?_ Here we go again…

* * *

Author: Well, that is the end of the story! I hope I didn't hurt any feelings by ending it. However, I decided it will be up to my lovely viewers to keep the story going even if it is over. After all, this _was_ supposed to be a one shot. This one is done, but wouldn't a sequel be lovely? I would love to write one, but I'm a little burnt out on ideas! It is up to you all to throw me ideas. If I like what I hear, chances are I'll work with it! Make sure to share to keep the story alive and bring new viewers with new sequel ideas, and don't forget to review! I read and love each and every review I receive, and will take anything written into reviews into consideration. Even little jokes you all write or would like to see may pop up! Anyway, that is all for now, but I hope to be writing another message like this in a sequel! Take care!

Hugs and kisses,

Static


End file.
